Astral Paladins
The Astral Paladins are a Loyalist 3rd Founding Successor Chapter of the stoic Imperial Fists. The Astral Paladins formed with a focus on defensive tactics and long-range combat. The Astral Paladins were given a large amount of relic Mark 3 "Iron" pattern power armor upon their inception. The chapter took pride in their relic pattern battle-plate and revered it. Maintaining this precious gift from the Emperor was deemed extremely important. Due to the defensive static style of combat and a focus on - "No brother gets left behind" - the Astral Paladins rarely lose any of this relic armour and will often go to great lengths to recover these suits of armour from the fallen on the field of battle. Due to having much of it's founding armor, every Battle-Brother has at least a Mk 3 Helmet. The Astral Paladins have a close working relationship with the Astra Militarum and often spend a large amount of time fighting alongside these mortal Imperial forces. Chapter History The Astral Paladins were created during the dawn of the 32nd Millennium during the Third Founding. After their founding the Chapter was stationed in the Jemia System. Here, they have continued to stand watch over the system's eight planets surrounding the star of Jamia. Era Indomitus When the Astral Paladins received their Primaris Marine reinforcements, they were welcomed with open arms. They were all issued "new" modified Mk 3 helmets to cement their bond as Battle-Brothers with their Firsborn brethren. Notable Campaigns Chapter Homeworld The Astral Paladins homeworld is a medieval world called Jemia 4, located in the Jemia System. Jemia is slightly larger than Holy Terra and looks like it did during its pre-industrial revolution. This planet possesses five large contents. Four of these are settled by a medieval-tech level human settlers. The fifth continent is reserved for Chapter training/tactics. The population is roughly 200 million. The Astral Paladins look over this planet as stewards and govern minimally, allowing local governments to take care of most tasks. Chapter Recruitment The Chapter hosts yearly tournaments in every population-dense area on Jemia 4 for recruitment. The Astral Paladin Astartes dawn medieval suits of steel armor when at these public events and at the end of the tournament Battle-Brothers will spar with those deemed worthy. If these possible recruits satisfy the Battle-Brothers they willingly go with the Chapter as recruits. These recruits are deemed heroes and are celebrated. A reward is given to the boys' families. The reward is often a currency or some sign of wealth. These boys are never seen again by there families. These boys are taken to the forbidden content for further testing. They will then be sent into a bombed-out landscape full of trenches and obstacles. These recruits then have to survive for 1 month in these conditions. Those who survive then begin the process of becoming a Battle-Brother. Fortress-Monastery The Tower of Justice stands in the middle of the forbidden continent. It is built in the style of an ancient Holy Terran castle. It is made from some of the strongest materials found in the Imperium. In the center of the castle is a large single tower. The skulls of heroes of the Chapter are kept here. Located behind the skulls are tapestries of the likeness of these heroes and a depiction of their legenary deeds. The Jamia System This system consists of one yellow star -the same size as Terra's sun - and eight planets. Three of the planets are habitable, three are gas giants, one is dead rock used for mining, and one is a molten lava planet. Jamia 1 is a lava planet made out of rock, metal, and toxic chemicals all of which are molten and far too dangerous to be used. Jamia 2 is a mining world - a lifeless rock that is used for mining and refining. It exports metals to nearby planets and systems for production for the Imperium. Jamia 3 is an agri-world. Jamia 4 is the Space Marine chapter home world of the Astral Paladins. The only people who are allowed to come or go from the planet are members of the Astral Paladins. Anyone else who tries to enter is shot down if they try to land anywhere but the Tower of Justice. Jamia 5 is a hive world that is under constant threat from mutants, heretics, and Orks. The Astral Paladins keep a company planetside at all times for a rapid response. Jamia 6-8 are gas giants. Chapter Organisation Officer Ranks Specialist Ranks Line Ranks Order of Battle Headquarters Companies Chapter Combat Doctrine Chapter Gene-Seed Notable Members Chapter Fleet Chapter Relics Deathwatch Service Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Astral Paladins primarily wear white coloured battle-plate, with the exception of the helmet, armorial insets and both poleyns (knee guards). The Aquila or Imperialis on the plastron (chest guard), as well as the shoulder pauldron trim is gold in colour. A white coloured, open-faced squad specialty symbol is stenciled on the right armorial which indicates a battle-brother's assigned squad specialty (Battleline, Fire Support, Close Support, Veteran or Command). A small white coloured roman numeral is stenciled on the right armorial's inset, indicates a battle-brother's assigned squad. A larger white coloured roman numeral stenciled on the left poleyn indicates a battle-brother's assign company. Chapter Badge The Astral Paladins Chapter badge consists of a white coloured Mark III helm, centered over a white coloured, four-pointed star. Behind these two symbols is a pair of black coloured crossed swords. Relations Allies Enemies Notable Quotes By the Astral Paladins About the Astral Paladins Gallery Astral Paladins_Breacher Marine.png|Astral Paladins Firstborn Astartes of the 8th Company, 6th Close Support Squad. Astral Paladins_Fire Support.png|An Astral Paladins Sergeant assigned to the 2nd Company, 4th Fire Support Squad. Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:3rd Founding